The Fallen
The Fallen was once one of the Primes that fought against Unicron in the early days of the universe. He eventually turned to the darkness against his brothers, making him the first Decepticon, as well as leaving a legacy that would cause Cybertron to enter a dark age forever. Canon bio If the first Transformers were Cybertron's disciples, then The Fallen is its Judas. At the dawn of time, he was Megatronus Prime, one of a brotherhood of vastly powerful beings dedicated to the well-being of their world. But The Fallen would gain his current moniker by turning against his brother Primes and his purpose to pursue his own ends. His frightening form is a metal cage for primal, burning forces of chaos, giving him the appearance of a living furnace. These cauldron-like forces purged him of what empathy and morality remained. The Fallen is immensely powerful. He commands mystic, entropic arts, and when at full strength he can un-make creation at his focused will. He is rarely defeated; at best he is contained, where he waits with eternal patience for the chance to unleash his dark powers once again. Though he has at times been imprisoned between dimensions, this rarely lasts. When his power is at its height The Fallen can open space bridges and travel between dimensions and realities at will. If there is any reprieve, it is that there is only one of him. Like his brothers, The Fallen is a multiversal singularity, meaning that in all of the vast multiverse, he has no alternate-universe doppelganger. He may appear different in different realities but that is merely surface, it is always the same singular force of eldritch evil beneath. In several realities he is the originator of the Decepticons, the catalyst that prompted Megatron to claim power for himself rather than the greater good. While the exact details of his past are complicated beyond the understanding of mortals, two things remain consistent: He is bad news, and he's on fire. The Fallen has been given different origin stories in several of the different continuities in which he has appeared. At first glance, these may seem to be in conflict, but they are simply another facet of his nature as a singularity. The Fallen and other beings of his type do not experience reality in the same manner as lesser, linear beings. With the complicated loops and twists of time and dimension, he is quite capable of possessing different origins in the different realities he enters and still remaining one singular entity. To paraphrase Walt Whitman: Does he contradict himself? Very well, then he contradicts himself. He is large. He contains multitudes. Appearence in Ultima Although he has yet to appear in the story, since he is a multiversal singularity, the Fallen might appear in a different body or even a different transformation mode. He could've even take control of Megatron to do his bidding by destroying the last Prime, the Autobots, and even the Society itself. However, he may have the same or greater level of power as Maleficent, which could cause an awful fight to the death for the chain of command of the Organization somehow. As of now, the Fallen, under the name of Megatronus Prime, has first appeared in Webhenomenon, where he interrupted Kang's execution of Spider-man and unaccordingly destroyed Manhattan when he sending out his shadowy army of villain in one area, supposedly to capture Spider-man alive for his unknown agenda. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons Category:Organization